The Power of Suggestion (Rapunzel version)
"Poor child." Roscoe said. Rapunzel looked up from crying. She saw Roscoe and Desoto. They were swimming around Rapunzel like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned DeSoto added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Two Doberman Pinchers. "She has a very serious problem." said Roscoe, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." DeSoto said, as he followed close behind. The two dogs circled around her. "But there is something." Roscoe lit up. He and DeSoto grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Rapunzel stopped crying and saw the two dogs. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." DeSoto said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Roscoe added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his tail around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." DeSoto declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as he brushed her hair. They hugged around each other. "Just imagine -" Roscoe and DeSoto said together. DeSoto started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Roscoe finished. Rapunzel shook her head. "I don't understand." "Mother Gothel has great powers." DeSoto said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Rapunzel was surprised. "The witch?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Roscoe smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Flynn. "It was only a suggestion." DeSoto said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Rapunzel's direction, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Rapunzel back in tears. Her heart ached to see Flynn once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the dogs nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Roscoe and DeSoto stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Tod, Copper, and Jiminy were waiting for Rapunzel to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Copper couldn't help but cry as he and Tod knew that Rapunzel was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Rapunzel." sobbed Copper. "Life can be so cruel." said Tod. Jiminy wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Rapunzel would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her uncle's law in associating herself with a human. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Jiminy eying the two dogs. "Rapunzel, where are you going?" asked the cricket, "Rapunzel, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see Mother Gothel." Rapunzel told him, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Jiminy's voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Rapunzel, no!" Jiminy gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermaid sneered as he tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my uncle?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden cricket and hurried after the two dogs. Tod and Copper swam up and looked at Jiminy as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Rapunzel, Roscoe, and DeSoto in hot pursuit, fearful that Rapunzel would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes